Devil Bride
by Hatsune Cherry
Summary: Sakura,Ino dan Hinata tanpa sengaja memanggil 3 raja iblis untuk mengabulkan permohonan mereka,tapi.../"Kami hanya dapat mengabulkan 3 permohonan kalian dan saat permohonan terakhir,kalian resmi menjadi pengantin kami"/EDITED/mind to RnR?
1. Prolog

.

.

.

_Sakura,Ino dan Hinata tanpa sengaja memanggil 3 raja iblis untuk mengabulkan permohonan mereka,tapi.../"Kami hanya dapat mengabulkan 3 permohonan kalian dan saat permohonan terakhir,kalian resmi menjadi pengantin kami"/"Satu permintaan,satu ciuman!"/ "Cinta itu tidak mengenal perbedaan,bahkan untuk iblis sekalipun,karna cinta itu-/Dan perjanjian antara iblis dengan manusia pun dimulai..._

.

.

.

**Devil Bride**

**Naruto **: **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**R**a**t**e : **T**een

**\SasuSaku,SaIno,NaruHina/**

**H**a**pp**y **Read**ing!

.

.

.

Chapter

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa kau sudah menemukan pasangan Sasuke?"Tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu ke pemuda berambut emo sambil tersenyum—palsu.

Yang ditanya menggeleng lalu menarik jubah hitamnya,berdiri kemudian menatap pemuda tadi, _onyx _bertemu_ onyx_.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Sama sepertimu...,belum ada yang _memanggil_'ku"

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Tiba-tiba,sekumpulan asap datang menyelimuti ruangan ,pemuda bermata biru laut muncul dari asap tersebut. Ia memandang kedua pemuda di hadapannya lalu menyengir.

"Hey, aku datang malah cemberut gitu?Bukannya nyambut _tamu_ malah dikasih _deathglare,_"Ujarnya se-_innocent _mungkin.

"Err~Aku dapat kabar dari peramal tua itu,katanya,sebentar lagi akan ada yang _memanggil _kita. Jadi bersiaplah!"

Dan kedua pemuda bermata _onyx _tersebut menyeringai.

* * *

Seorang gadis bermata _emerald _tengah berlari tergesa-gesa. Peluh jatuh membasahi wajahnyaa.

"Tidak!Aku TELAT!"

Ia terus berlari dan sampailah di tujuan ,Konoha High School.

"Hosh..hosh...untung saja gerbangnya belum di tutup"Gumamnya sambil menghela nafas lega. Gadis berambut _pink _tersebut berjalan gontai dengan penampilan yang err —berantakan?

"Hey Forehead!"Panggil seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ berjalanmenghampirinya diikuti gadis bermata _lavender_.Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum miris.

"Tumben telat"Tambahnya lagi sambil menyeringai._'fufufu...ini bisa jadi gosip baru bahwa sang putri Kohoha High School yang terbilang sempurna bisa telat juga'_

"Ck,awas saja jika kau sebarkan gosip bahwa aku telat ,PIG!"Ancam gadis berambut _pink _itu sambil menunjuk gadis _blonde, _yang ditunjuk mendelik. _'Cih..darimana dia bisa tahu maksudku?Jangan bilang kalau ini yang namanya telepati!'_

"Kata siapa?"

"Kata hatimu~"

"Jangan sok tahu FOREHEAD!"

"Aku memang tahu segalanya PIG!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!

"Pig~You are PIG my heart~(Original :You are PICK my heart *100% ngasal,hehe...peace^^V *dihajar readers*)

"Grr...dasar kau FOR—"

"Su—sudahlah Sakura-chan...Ino-chan...,"Terdengar suara lembut berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Ahh!Maafkan kami Hinata!"Ucap kedua gadis tersebut sambil membungkuk ke sang pelerai,Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa k-kok,"Hinata tersenyum manis pada dua sahabatnya yang masih menggembungkan yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Tapi dia yang mulai duluan!"Ino menunjuk Sakura,yang ditunjuk cemberut.

"BUKANKAH KAU YANG MEMULAINYA ,PIG?!"

"TAPI AKU 'KAN CUMAN BERCANDA FOREHEAD!"

Dan mereka berdua saling memberikan _deathglare_. Hinata _sweatdrop _melihatnya.

"Err...kalian berdua.."Hinata mencoba memanggil mereka.

"Apa?!"Keduanya menjawab bersamaan dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Hinata bergidik. "Ka-kapan kita ke kelas?B-bel sudah berbunyi da-dari tadi..."

Dan sekarang,terdengar suara teriakan histeris di depan gerbang sekolah.

* * *

"Jadi,hasil dari 4y+8x adalah-"

Sakura menatap bosan kedepan. Saat ini ia sangat malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

_'Heeh...,soal kelas 2 SMP aja masih di ulang!'_rutuk Sakura. Ya,mereka sudah kelas 3 SMA dan sebentar lagi akan lulus.

Sakura lebih memilih melihat pemandangan lapangan diluar sana daripada mendengar penjelasan guru di depan.

_Whuss_

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Angin yang berhembus kencang tadi,berganti menjadi seorang pemuda yang tampan dan mengenakan jubah hitam. Rambut pemuda tersebut tampak mencuat._'_

_'Rambut atau pantat ayam tuh?'_ Pikir Sakura. Dari jauh, mata _onyx _pemuda itu terlihat mengkilat.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya, Ia tidak dapat melihat jelas pemuda, namun dapat dilihatnya sekilas bahwa pemuda itu berbalik menatap Sakura sambile menyeringai tipis membuat rona merah tercetak di kedua pipi ranum gadis _cherry_ tersebut. _'Tampannya..,tapi..kenapa pemuda itu tampak transparan ya?'_

_Whuss_

Angin bertiup kembali dan dalam sekejap,pemuda tersebut menghilang. Dan lagi...,sejak kapan ada setangkai bunga mawar hitam di mejanya?

Sakura hanya dapat mengerjap tak percaya.

* * *

_Tap Tap Tap_

Ino berjalan dengan gontai . Ia terus bergumam tak jelas.

_'Baka Forehead!Hinata-chan Baka!Masa' aku disuruh ke kantin sendirian sih!Huu!'_

Yeah..,mau gimana lagi Ino?Sakura harus mengikuti ulangan susulan,sedangkan Hinata ada rapat OSIS.

"Ugh~Sempit~"Keluh Ino saat dia sudah sampai di kantin .Ino menghela nafas lega saat mendapat apa yang di inginkannya lalu berbalik menuju kelas.

_'Ck,habis istirahat ulangan Fisika lagi!'_

Karna terlalu sibuk memikirkan ulangan,Ino tidak sadar ada orang di depannya.

_Bruk_

"Aduh!"Ino meringis. Ia memegang kepalanya.

"Apa nona baik-baik saja?"Terdapat uluran tangan membantunya. Ino mendongakkan kepalanya sekaligus menerima uluran tersebut. Matanya terkesiap. Pemuda itu —yang ditrabak sekaligus membantunya berdiri—berambut hitam klimis, mengenakan jas merah pekat dan di pinggir jasnya terdapat ukiran rumit berwarna kuning.

"Nona?"

_'S-suaranya seksi sekali~'_

"Apa Nona baik-baik saja?"

_'Kyaa~Rambutnya tampak berantakan~cool!'_

"Bumi kepada nona!"

"Ahh-ma,maaf..."Ino memerah._'Malu banget!'_

Pemuda itu tersenyum."Kalau begitu sudah ya,"

"E,eh...,tu,tunggu dulu,"Ino menarik lengan pemuda tersebut.

"Ya?"

"A-Arigatou"Ucap Ino dengan muka merah.

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum.

"_Aaa_..,Sampai Jumpa"

_Sampai jumpa_

Ino mematung. _Sampai jumpa_?Apakah itu artinya mereka akan bertemu lagi?Dan kenapa tangan pemuda itu terasa dingin sekali?

* * *

"Haah~"Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata menghela nafas._'Lagi-lagi sendirian'_

Hinata melangkah berat menuju kelas dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekitar hingga-

"AWASS!"

_Prang_

"Kyaaa"

_Bruk_

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Sebuah bola baseball terlempar memecahkan kaca jendela dan hampir mengenainya. Hinata mengerjap tak percaya ,tapi siapa yang melindunginya?

"Ugh~"

Eh, suara cowok?

"Be,berat"

Hee?berat?

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. _'Si,siapa?' _Dan lagi,kenapa dibawahnya terasa empuk?

_Gluk_

Hinata menelan ludahnya,melihat ke bawah. Jangan-jangan...

"Kyaaa!"

Hinata terkejut luar biasa,ia langsung berdiri.

"Si,siapa?"tanyanya takut-takut.

"Hm?"Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos biru , bermata _s__happire_nya dan berambut pirang. Tapi ,kenapa pemuda ini memiliki tiga garis -seperti kumis kucing- di kedua pipinya dan giginya terlihat seperti taring _Vampire_?Hinata mengernyit.

"_Daijoubu_?"

"Aaa.,_Hai_'..."

Pemuda itu tersenyum."Wakatta~"Ucapnya . Hinata _blushing_.

"Ahh!Aku lupa harus segera menghadiri rapat _itu _! Sampai jumpa!"

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum." uumm...,ano..Ho- hontou ni Arigatou"Ucap Hinata malu-malu.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum dan perlahan semakin jauh meninggalkan Hinata yang merona hebat.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Edited- Review?_


	2. Chapter 1 Spell

**Devil Bride**

©**Naruto **: **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**R**a**t**e : **T**een

**\SasuSaku,NaruHina,SaIno/**

**H**a**pp**y **E**n**din**g!—ralat— **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

Chapter 1. Spell

.

.

.

* * *

"Haaah~"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya gadis bersurai pink itu menghela nafas,es krim _Vanilla_ di tangan kanannya pun mulai mencair. Ino hanya menatap heran sahabatnya itu.

"Kau kenapa ,forehead?"Tanya Ino.

"Tidak ada,"Jawab Sakura kurang semangat.

Ok. Satu kalimat tadi tidak akan cukup untuk membuat Yamanaka Ino percaya. Setelah seminggu berlalunya masa terlambat Sakura,gadis berambut bubble gum tersebut tampak aneh. Selama pelajaran selalu bengong dengan mulut yang megap megap dan terkadang lalat menghinggapinya. Selalu memakai kaos kaki bergambar Anime ke sekolah,sering tersandung batu dan semacamnya, tertabrak sepeda anak kecil,minum memakai sedotan melalui hidung,membawa tas anak SD atau seperti kemarin salah memasukkan ramuan kimia dan meledak sehingga satu kelompok (Ino dan Hinata) berpenampilan serba hitam dan keriting. Apalagi kemarin Sakura lupa membeli jus _strawberry_ kesukaannya. Ok ,lupakan yang satu itu.

Semua yang dilakukan Sakura selama satu minggu ini membuat Ino kesal.

"Ck,Ayolah Forehead!Kau ini kenapa?!Kau tau?Selama satu minggu ini citramu hampir luntur!"Ino berdecak sebal.

Sakura balas menatap Ino sebal. "**Aku-tidak-peduli**"Kata Sakura penuh penekanan.

"Bukankah itu bagus?Aku bisa bebas dari kumpulan makhluk-makhluk buas itu?"Lanjut Sakura. _Emerald_nya memandang ke luar jendela. Melihat pepohonan yang daunnya mulai berguguran. Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibir merah tipisnya, rona merah bermunculan di kedua pipi yang tadi seperti mayat hidup . Ino menganga heran.

_'Aneh...'_

"Forehad...,berhenti tersenyum sendiri ,kau seperti orang gila,"Ucap Ino geram.

"E-eeh?"

Sakura gelagapan,wajahnya memerah. Ino menghela nafas lalu menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ayo...,"

"Kemana?"

"Grr...,kau tidak dengar bel sudah bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi jidatku sayang!" Ahh,satu lagi hal aneh pada Sakura minggu tidak sadar setiap bel berbunyi. Padahal bel sekolah mereka ini kerasnya minta ampun. Sampai kedengaran di luar sekolah.

Dan saat ini Yamanaka Ino berpikir, pasti telinga Haruno Sakura sedikit —ralat, tapi memang bermasalah.

* * *

**Cklek**

Pintu coklat tersebut perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan sebuah ruangan besar yang hanya diisi puluhan —atau mungkin ratusan— meja serta kursi serta perapian. Pemuda berambut pirang yang membuka pintu tadi tampak shock.

"Ti—tidak..,"Gumamnya pelan.

"Kau baru datang dobe?" suara bariton yang terkesan sinis begitu terdengar jelas di telinga pemuda tadi. Lilin-lilin yang redup mulai menampakkan cahayanya kembali. Dan dua orang pemuda muncul seketika di perapian. Yang satu tampak dingin dan yang satunya lagi terlihat tersenyum.

"Ck!Urusai!"Pemuda berambut pirang tadi tampak gusar. Raut wajahnya tampak cemas.

"Gi-gimana ini?Aku pasti bakal di marah Tou-sama lagi,"Ujar Naruto. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan bibirnya pucat.

"Salah sendiri kenapa tidak datang-datang,"Sai menghela nafas "Dan ini yang sudah kelima kalinya kau tidak datang,"Lanjut Sai dengan senyum khasnya.

"Hiks~menyedih —ugh..."

"Kau baik-baik saja ,Naruto?"Sai tersenyum melihat ekspresi Naruto. Senyum? Author saja kurang yakin.

"Haah~aku baik-baik sa—AAAGGHH!"Teriak Naruto. Nafasnya memburu,kuku-kukunya memanjang dan mata birunya berubah menjadi merah semerah darah. Sasuke mengumpat kesal, ia bosan melihat perubahan wujud sahabatnya. Sai mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke. "Cepatlah...,"bisik Sai pelan. Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Mata yang semula hitam kelam berganti menjadi merah darah dengan tiga simbol aneh. Sasuke memegang dahi Naruto. Lalu mengucapkan mantra.

Dalam sekejap, Naruto kembali seperti semua. "Arigatou,Teme"Ucapnya hanya diam ."Kutukan ini..., kapan berakhirnya?"Naruto berkata pelan. Suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Kau harus mendapatkan _mate _terlebih dahulu ,Naruto,"Ujar Sasuke menanggapi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke perapian.

"Tapi Sasuke!Kapan itu terjadi?!Kita telah menunggu_nya_ selama 200 tahun!Apa kau tidak tersiksa dengan kutukan ini ,hah?"Teriak Naruto frustasi. Lelaki pemilik mata shappire itu tampak frustasi,emosi melanda pikirannya. Ia menarik kasar jubah hitam Sasuke .

Keheningan melanda ruangan ini.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Sunyi.

Heni—

"Lupakan yang tadi"Sai angkat bicara.

"Kembali ke permasalahan. Kenapa kau bisa telat Namikaze Naruto-**sama**?" Pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dan kau tahu?Rapatnya sudah selesai sejak dua jam yang lalu"

"Ano..., _etto_.."Naruto menggaruk pipinya.

"Apakah ini contoh pemimpin yang baik , Naruto?"Ups,perkataanmu berhasil menyudutkan Naruto, Sai.

"Huuh!Kita ini iblis,Sai!Kebaikan merupakan hal yang **sangat tidak berarti**, kau pasti mengerti 'kan?"Kilah Naruto bersi keras.

"Baka"Sasuke menatap Naruto sinis.

Baka

Baka

Baka

Baka

Baka

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Naruto. Seakan terus bergema di telinganya.

"HENTIKAN, TEMEE!KAU TAMBAH MEMBUATKU STREESS!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau memang sudah stress dari sananya?"

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Uke..."

"..."

"Sas-UKE!"

**Bletak**

Sebuah buku setebal ±4 cm mendarat dengan indahnya di kepala Naruto.

"Aww~ sakit Teme!" Naruto mengaduh. Inilah akibatnya jika dia berani _bermain-main_ dengan Sasuke. Pasti sebuah benda —apapun itu yang jelas berat dan keras— akan mendarat di kepala durennya.

"Hn" muncul sudah kata andalan Sasuke.

'_Khas Sasuke-teme sekali_'pikir Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Sudah...sudah..., tingkah kalian seperti anak kecil saja,"Ujar Sai. Entah kenapa pemuda _tukang_ senyum tersebut terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang, membuat Naruto mencibir dan Sasuke yang mendengus kesal.

"Hn,"

"Aku harap kalian beru—eh?Apa yang ada di kantung bajumu,Naruto? Kok pink gitu?"Sai mencoba untuk mengambil benda itu dari Naruto.

"Oh...,ini?" kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura memenuhi kantung baju Naruto dan sang pemilik hanya cengengesan.

"Tadi, aku ke dunia manusia untuk mengambil ramuan dari peramal tua itu, tapi saat di jalan aku menemukan pohon sakura. Karna bunganya indah, kuambil deh"Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Tapi, kenapa kelopak yang kau ambil?Bukan setangkai atau pohonnya sekalian?"Tanya Sai.

"Repot,"Jawab Naruto asal.

"Bukankah itu malah lebih repot?"

"Entahlah...,"Sai hanya meng-oh-oh saja. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menatap kelopak sakura tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadari, Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum tipis —sangat tipis— dengan muka merona merah —tipis.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Hinata menghela nafas lega. Mereka sangat bersyukur pada _Kami-sama _karna telah menyadarkan Haruno Sakura ke jalan yang benar. Mungkin ini terlihat berlebihan, tapi begitulah kenyataannya —menurut Ino dan Hinata. Hari ini, Haruno Sakura tidak memakai kaos kaki bertema anime,membawa tas khusus untuk anak SMA ,dapat mendengar bunyi bel sekolah dan membeli jus strawberry kesukaannya! Ok,kembali lupakan yang terakhir tadi.

Saat ini mereka berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Dan karna tingkah mereka berdua senyam-senyum sendiri, membuat orang-orang sekitar risih dan berpikiran negatif.

"Syukurlah ya...,Ino-chan"Hinata bergumam pelan. Ino mengangguk.

"Mana Forehead?" Ino mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Aku disini Ino pig" seorang gadis bersurai pink sepunggung datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kau lama sekali ,Sakura"Kata Ino. Sakura menyengir.

"Ngomong-ngomong..., kenapa kau memanggil kami kesini ,Ino-chan?" Sakura sedikit keheranan melihat Ino dan Hinata yang masih tersenyum. tatapan mata mereka seolah-olah mengatakan , kau—akan—mengetahuinya—nanti.

* * *

"Ino-sama,kita sudah sampai"

Mobil sedan hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah bergaya Eropa. Pintu mobil terbuka, menampilkan tiga orang gadis berseragam sailor. "Ayo" Ino keluar terlebih dahulu dari mobil lalu diikuti Hinata dan Sakura dibelakangnya. "Langsung saja kita ke kamarku ,ya!"

* * *

Kamar Ino tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat nyaman dan minimalis. Semua yang ada dikamarnya _full _berwarna ungu. Mulai dari dinding,lantai,kasur(sprai nya),meja belajar, sofa,lemari buku,vas bunga ,kulkas mini,gorden bahkan penghapus sekalipun. Dan hal ini membuat Sakura dan Hinata cengo.

"Kau memang maniak ungu sejati, Ino-pig. Aku sungguh bangga punya sahabat maniak ungu sepertimu dan oh ,lihat! Bahkan tisu toiletmu pun berwarna !"Perkataan Sakura membuat Hinata tertawa pelan dan Ino memberinya _deathglare_.

"Terima kasih,atas pujiannya,Forehead"Sahut Ino Sarkastik. Gadis bersurai pirang itu berjalan menuju kulkas mini-nya,lalu mengambil tiga minuman kaleng serta satu set _black forrest_ dan meletakkannya di atas meja bundar berukuran sedang.

"Terima kasih Ino-chan. Kau tahu saja bahwa kami haus," Hinata tersenyum manis membuat Sakura berdecak sebal.

"Aku harap,minumannya tidak berwarna ungu juga" Ucap Sakura asal.

"Diam dan nikmati saja hidangannya atau kau mau kupanggilkan Rock Lee kesini untuk menemanimu,Sakura?"Balas Ino santai. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Ino tadi langsung memucat. Rock Lee adalah teman Sakura sejak SD. Pria beralis tebal itu cinta mati dengan Sakura. Selalu berusaha untuk medekati Sakura ,bahkan ia menjadi ketua Haruno Sakura fansclub dan itu membuat Sakura kesal. Belum lagi Lee menyatakan perasaannya ke Sakura lebih dari tiga kali dan itupun selalu Sakura tolak. Tapi tetap saja Lee mendekati Sakura. _"Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu!Cinta sejati tidak mengenal yang namanya menyerah!Semangat masa muda!" _itulah alasannya.

"Miris sekali kalau mengingat hal itu ya, Ino-chan?"Tanya Hinata sambil tertawa.

"Haha...,itu belum seberapa Hinata-chan..., dan coba tebak apa yang dikatakan Sakura waktu Lee menembaknya untuk yang ke-lima kalinya?"

"Ngh...,ano..kalau tidak salah—"

_"Kau sama sekali bukan tipe-ku ,enyahlah dariku...kau membuatku risih **alis tebal hijau norak**,"_

"Buahahahaaha" Ino dan Hinata tertawa keras. Sakura hanya berdecih pelan. Sebenarnya waktu itu Sakura tidak bermaksud mengatakannya, tapi karna terlanjur terbawa emosi keluar sudah kata-kata kasarnya. Untung saja Lee sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan perkataannya waktu itu. Ya,untung saja.

"Ya...yaa...yaaa..., aku menyerah dan bisakah kalian menghentikan tawa menyebalkan kalian itu?" Ucap Sakura kesal. Ino dan Hinata menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Bagus,anak pintar,"Ucap Sakura. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong...ada apa kau mengundang kami kesini Ino-pig?"

"Ck,baru saja aku menuruti perkataanmu kau memanggilku Pig lagi,Forehead!"Ino berdecak sebal sambil meminum minuman kalengnya.

" awab saja pertanyaanku tadi"Sakura mengambil sepotong black forrest itu lalu memasukkannya dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya perlahan dan meresap rasa manis sekaligus pahit dari_ black forrest_ tersebut.

"Seperti biasa. Aku mengundang kalian berdua untuk ini," Ino merogoh saku roknya. Mengambil benda yang dimaksud dan menunjukkannya pada kedua sahabatnya yang saat ini tampak terkejut.

"Ti-tidak mungkin...ini...," Sakura dan Hinata bergetar hebat ,sedangkan Ino tampak menyeringai.

"Ya, mumpung seluruh keluargaku pergi ke luar kota,"Ujar Ino

"BUKU MANTRA!"Teriak Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan. Kedua gadis tersebut langsung semangat. Wajah mereka berdua terlihat antusias. Ino tidak dapat menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi kedua sahabatnya.

Sakura,Hinata dan Ino memang sangat menyukai yang namanya mantra dan sihir. Bisa dibilang mereka fanatik. Bahkan mereka rela melakukan hal-hal aneh akibat mantra yang mereka ikuti dan tentu saja, mereka bertiga sangat merahasiakan hal ini. Bisa hancur reputasi mereka sebagai primadona sekolah.

"Boleh kulihat buku mantra tersebut,Ino?"Sakura kelihatan tidak sabar untuk membaca buku mantra tersebut. Tangannya sudah gatal memainkan lembar halaman buku tersebut.

Ino mengangguk. "Silahkan,"

Ino menyodorkan buku mantra yang berukuran seperti buku saku tersebut ke Sakura dan Hinata. Buku mantra itu berwarna coklat tua dan terlihat lusuh. Kelihatan sekali bahwa buku itu sudah berumur.

"Di mana kau membeli buku ini ,Pig?"Sakura meraba-raba_ cover_ buku tersebut.

"Aku tidak membelinya,"Jawab Ino sambil menyeringai. Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya. Hinata terlihat bingung.

"Jadi?"

"Aku mendapatkannya dari rekan kerja _Tou_-_san. _Temannya bilang bahwa buku tersebut berisi mantra-mantra yang mujarab. Penulisnya dari Eropa. Bahkan buku itu sudah ada sejak dua abad yang lalu dan buku ini satu-satunya buku mantra tertua yang masih tersisa di dunia ,_plus_,buku ini khusus untuk wanita ,lho!" jelas Ino sambil mengedipkan matanya. Sakura dan Hinata hanya meng-oh-oh saja.

"Wuaah..." Hinata tampak takjub melihat halaman awal buku itu. Kertas yang tebal dan keras namun sedikit lusuh. Tulisan yang berwarna merah darah dengan huruf kuno memenuhi isi kertas tersebut. Untung saja mereka bertiga mengerti arti dari tulisan tersebut,ya...semenjak menyukai hal-hal berhubungan dengan mantra, ketiga gadis itu mulai belajar huruf kuno. Mulai dari romawi,latin bahkan mesir kuno.

"Hei!Coba lihat mantra ini!Sepertinya menarik"Ino menunjuk salah satu kalimat di daftar isi buku tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau mantra agar populer?"Saran Hinata.

"Aku muak dengan yang namanya populer,"Sakura memutar bola matanya, entah kenapa ia muak mendengar yang namnaya populer.

"Mantra kecantikan?"

"Bosan,"Tolak Ino.

"Mantra untuk menjadi pintar?"

"Kita 'kan sudah pintar," Kata Ino narsis.

"Ck,Biar aku yang carikan!" Sakura merebut buku tua itu dari Hinata. Ia membaca dengan seksama daftar isi buku itu. Kedua _emerald_nya membulat seketika.

"Apa kau menemukan mantra yang menarik,Sakura-chan?"

"Ya!Coba lihat mantra ini!"

_Mantra agar dapat mengetahui jodoh_

"Sepertinya menarik"Ujar Hinata. Ino tampak antusias.

"Pilihan bagus Forehead, tapi ini kelihatannya bukan mantra ,deh"Sakura nyengir.

"Mau dicoba?" Tawar Sakura.

"Tentu"Jawab Hinata. Ia mendekat ke arah Sakura,begitu pula dengan Ino. Mereka sama-sama melihat tulisan kuno di buku tua tersebut.

"Ok,kita ucapkan sama-sama mantranya" Tutur Sakura. Ia tampak serius kali ini.

"Baik!" lalu mereka mulai mengucapkan mantra tersebut dalam bahasa kuno (di cerita berbahasa Indonesia)

"Merah..." ucap mereka bersamaan sambil memejamkan mata dan tampak serius.

"Darah" Sakura,Ino dan Hinata agak bergidik saat mengucapkan ini.

"Senyuman" ke tiga gadis tersebut mengernyit heran.

"Kegelapan" _'ini mantra atau sihir?'_

"Salju" _'Emangnya musim dingin?'_

"Rubah" '_bukankah biasanya kucing atau merpati putih atau binatang umum lainnya?'_

"Matahari" _'kalau ini sudah biasa'_

"Pantat Ayam" _'Ok,mantra ini ngaco'_

"Jubah" _'kok pakaian malah masuk 'sih?'_

"Palsu" _'Apanya yang palsu?Mantra ini?Atau alamat palsu?'_

"Tomat" _'Makin ngaco aja nih mantra'_

"Ramen"

"Bruft...Ohok..ohok.." ketiga gadis cantik tersebut langsung terbatuk-batuk dan sakit tenggorokan tidak lupa sakit kepala _migrain _akibat mantra aneh ini.

"GILA! SIAPA 'SIH YANG BUAT MANTRA ANEH INI?!"Teriak Ino kesal.

"Ada ramen segala'.Emang di Eropa jaman dulu ada yang namanya RAMEN?!"Jerit Sakura frustasi,gadis bersurai _pink_ itu tampak berantakan sekarang,tidak lupa dengan Ino dan Hinata yang bernasib sama.

"I..Ino-chan, kelihatannya buku mantra punyamu ini palsu deh...,"Kata Hinata yang masih _shock_. Ino terkejut.

"Da..,dari mana kamu tahu?Jangan-jangan kamu—"Ino berteriak histeris.

"Bu...buktinya,ada kata 'palsu' di mantra tadi"Jelas Hinata. Ino terkejut —lagi.

"Kau benar ,Hinata!Jangan-jangan orang itu sengaja kasih buku ini karna buku ini PALSU!" Sakura _sweatdrop _. 'Lebay' Gumamnya pelan.

"Hah~tutup mulutmu!Suaramu yang cempreng itu membuat telingaku sakit" Ujar Sakura pedas. Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah...,bagaimana kalau kita co—"belum sempat Ino berbicara—

_Pooff_

"Uhuuk...Uhuuk"

—Sekumpulan asap memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Terlihat tiga bayangan orang di dalam asap tersebut.

"Eh?Kita ada dimana ,Teme?Sai?" sebuah suara seperti suara lelaki membuat Sakura,Ino dan Hinata terkejut.

"Hn" terdengar sahutan singkat,gaje dan aneh.

"Mungkin ada yang memanggil kita" Sahut suara yang lain.

"Eh?Ciyus?Horee!"pemilik suara yang pertama tadi tampak gembira.

Sakura,Ino dan Hinata tampak pucat sekarang. Tubuh mereka menggigil dan tampak gemetaran. Lidah mereka seakan kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ketiga pasang mata berbeda warna itu tampak membesar sekarang. Asap tadi perlahan menghilang dan sekarang,berdirilah tiga sosok pria tampan di hadapan mereka sekarang. Mereka mengenakan pakaian bangsawan yang tertutup oleh jubah hitam. Ekspresi ketiganya berbeda-beda.

Senyum,Dingin,Hangat.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ketiga pria tersebut masing-masing telah bertemu dengan salah satu ketiga gadis di hadapan mereka sekarang.

"Oohh..,jadi kalian yang telah memanggil kami?" kata pria berambut hitam klimis.

"K-kalian..."

TBC

* * *

**A/N** :

Hola~ minna-san... :D

Chap 1 udah updet XDD ...,bagaimana?Apa ada typo dan sebagainya? Apa ini udah updet kilat? _ maaf jika kurang panjang chap ini :(

Gomen ,chap kemarin itu gak sempat edit..., buat chap 1 ini aja di sekolah :p ...,saat temen-temen pada presentasi ke depan,daku diam-diam main lappie...dikira ngetik presentasi kelompok,,,eh..malah buat fanfict XDD *jangan ditiru*

Sebelum itu...,balas ripiu dulu :3

**Ongkitang **– ini udah updet :) ,apa ini udah updet kilat? ^^a

**SasuSaku Kira** – Salam kenal juga :) ,arigatou telah bilang fict ini keren w *peyuk"Kira* gomen jika chap ini kurang panjang :(

**Kei Uchiha** – ini sudah updet :)

**Qren** –Terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya :D ,ini sudah updet

**Guest** – ini sudah lanjut :)

**Mikyo** - arigatou bilg fict ini bagus :D ,Ini sudah lanjut ^^

**SasuSaku 4ever** – ah...gomen chap kemarin memang kurang jelas dan banyak kata-kata yang hilang :( , dan gomen lagi jika chap ini kurang panjang -_- , terima kasih ats ripiunya :3

**Green-chan** – ap d chap ini sudh agk mengerti critanya?Ini sudah lanjut :D

**Yuuno** – ini sudah updet :3

**I'am** – pendek ya?:( apa chap ini lumayan panjang :)

**Chintia** – terima kasih atas dukungannya

gomen minna...,mungkin saya ngupdet ini sebulan dua kali atau mungkin sebaliknya. Salahkan guru-guru yang pada nyuruh bikin tugas pake inggris lagi =_= ,

Tapi nevermind deh~ saya akan tetap berusaha ngupdet fict ini sebisa mungkin :D ...,fict pertama lagi,rugi besar kalau ditinggalin :3

Then...,mind to review?

–dont be silent reader please -


	3. Chapter 2 Contract With Devil?

.

.

.

.

**Devil Bride**

©**Naruto **: **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**R**a**t**e : **T**een

**\SasuSaku,NaruHina,SaIno/**

**H**a**pp**y **E**n**din**g!—ralat—**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2. Contract with Devil?

* * *

Bagaikan kena petir di siang bolong, ketiga gadis cantik,manis dan imut ini tampak _shock_. Saat ini di hadapan mereka berdiri tiga orang lelaki berjubah hitam. Dan yang lebih _unbelievable_ lagi, ketiga pemuda tersebut muncul setelah mereka membaca mantra (aneh bin ajaib) tersebut.

"K—kalian...si—ssiap—paa?"Tanya Ino terbata-bata.

"Err...kami...,"Mereka bertiga kelihatan bingung.

"Eh?Kamu kan!"Tiba-tiba, pemuda bersurai pirang berjalan mendekati Hinata yang saat ini merona merah. Pemuda itu lalu berjongkok menghadap Hinata yang sedang duduk di lantai. "Kamu yang waktu itu ,kan?"Tanya pemuda tadi. Mata shappire-nya menatap insten Hinata. Gadis penyuka bunga lavender itu hanya mengangguk dengan muka merona.

"Wah,akhirnya kita bertemu lagi...,syukurlah!"Pemuda itu menyengir. Wajah Hinata tambah memerah ketika pemuda di hadapannya menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

Ino dan Sakura menatap iri pada Hinata. Mereka berdua juga ingin diperlakukan seperti itu dengan salah satu pemuda di depan mereka sekarang. Hei,tunggu yang mereka pikirkan?

"Hentikan,Naruto"terdengar suara berat dari kedua pemuda tersebut. Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto tadi melepas genggamannya. Ia tampak kesal.

"Baiklah..." Tanggapnya pasrah lalu berdiri kembali ke tempatnya semula. Hinata terlihat kecewa.

"Jadi..."Sakura menelan ludahnya"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?"

* * *

"Siapa kalian?" pertanyaan Sakura barusan mampu membuat ketiga pria tampan ini terdiam.

"Apa kalian yang memanggil kami?"bukannya menjawab,ketiga pemuda tersebut malah balik bertanya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Apa kalian membaca salah satu mantra di buku itu?" pemuda berambut raven menunjuk ke arah buku yang saat ini digenggam Sakura. Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Mantra yang kalian ucapkan tadi ialah mantra—"Sakura,Hinata dan Ino menahan nafas, "—untuk mengabulkan permohonan"

"Heeh?" Wajah para gadis ini langsung berseri-seri.

"Tapi dengan syarat" Tambah pria berambut shappire-nya menatap intens Hinata.

"Apa syaratnya?"Tanya Sakura cemas. Firasatnya mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Kalian menginginkan uang?Kalau itu berapapun akan kukasih"Tawar Ino. Gadis penyuka warna ungu itu mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Bukan" tolak ketiga pemuda itu sambil menggeleng.

"Jadi...?" Tanya Ino tidak sabar. Sakura dan Hinata menatap heran pada Ino. Kenapa Ino terlihat santai dan senang? Siapa tahu permintaan tiga orang itu tidak masuk akal.

"Diam dan dengarkan baik-baik" Ino mengganguk "Kami hanya dapat mengabulkan tiga permohonan kalian"

"Hanya tiga?"Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

Pria berambut raven mengangguk. "Hn, dan saat permohonan ketiga,kalian resmi menjadi pengantin kami"

Loading 5%

Loading 15%

Loading 45 %

Loading 75 %

Loading completed

"UAPAAA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*di hajar readers*

Maaf...,tadi ada kesalahan teknis (?) , OK, **Lanjutkan membacanya! ***peace*^^V

* * *

Sakura terbelalak,Ino cengo dan Hinata memerah.

"Pe-pengantin?"Ulang Hinata lagi. Ia berharap,semoga dia salah dengar. Namun tidak kenyataannya. Tiga orang itu mengangguk. Membuat harapannya hancur. Ino berdiri, ia memandang tajam pria di depannya saat ini.

"Kami menolak!"Teriaknya. Raut wajah ketiga pemuda itu tampak –sedikit- kecewa.

"Kami tidak mau menikah!" Teriak Ino ,"Kami sama sekali tidak mengenal kalian!"Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ketiga orang tersebut.

"Jadi..,jika kalian telah mengenal mau kan?" Ino terdiam.

"Tenang saja,kami punya tawaran untuk kalian" Ucap pria berambut hitam klimis. "Kami akan bersama dengan kalian selama tiga hari dan jika dalam tiga hari itu kalian tidak meminta permohonan,kami akan kembali ke dunia kami. Tapi,jika kalian meminta permohonan" Mata Onyx itu terlihat ragu "Kami akan tetap bersama kalian dan menunggu permintaan terakhir,"Lanjutnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa maksud kalian dengan 'dunia kami'?" Tanya Sakura agak janggal. Gadis itu ragu dengan tiga orang itu. Ia merasakan hawa lain yang keluar dari mereka.

"Kami seorang iblis ,Nona. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Raja Iblis"

"Apa?"Sakura ,Ino dan Hinata terkejut. "Bukankah hubungan antara iblis dan manusia itu dilarang?" Ino terheran-heran dengan situasi mereka saat ini.

"Hn, Tidak jika kalian juga akan menjadi iblis seperti kami"

Gadis-gadis ini bergidik mendengarnya. Iblis?Bukankah itu mengerikan?

"Ta—tapi mantra yang kami ucapkan tadi ialah mantra untuk mengetahui jodoh,bukan untuk mengabulkan permohonan," Kilah Hinata.

Mereka semua terdiam.

'_Ck,peramal tua sialan!Awas saja nanti!_' gumam tiga pria itu bersamaan.

"Bukankah sudah dibilang?Kalian dapat menolaknya setelah kami bersama kalian selama tiga hari?" Sakura,Ino,Hinata menghela nafas berat.

"Err...,ngomong-ngomong ,siapa nama kalian?"

"Ooopss..,,maaf kami lupa memperkenalkan diri kami" Pemuda berkepala duren itu menepuk dahinya.

"Yosh~Namaku Namikaze Naruto!Raja iblis selatan,"Lanjutnya.

"Kalau aku Uchiha Sai. Raja iblis timur,"Ujar lelaki berambut hitam klimis sambil tersenyum.

"Uchiha iblis utara" Ucap pria berambut raven singkat,padat dan itu membuat Haruno Sakura _sweatdrop_. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu tertawa, "Haha..,maklumin saja. Teme memang selalu begitu!"

"Aku Yamanaka Ino. Disamping kananku Haruno Sakura dan di sebelahnya Hyuuga Hinata " Ucap Ino mewakili.

"Uchiha-san,kalian berdua kembar?"Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan Sai. Keduanya menggeleng.

"Kami sepupu"Jawab Sai. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong,yang akan menjadi pengantinku nanti. Aku memilih—" Shappire itu menatap kearah Sakura. Membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Haruno Sakura. Aku pilih dia,"Potong Sasuke lalu ia memeluk erat Sakura dari belakang.

**Siing**

"APAAA?!"

"E-Eeh..?"

* * *

**Ciip..ciiip..**

"Ngh..."

Haruno Sakura masih terlelap di balik selimutnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang memberinya kehangatan, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan ingin tetap berada disitu.

Tapi ,Sakura merasa sesak. Sesak tidak dapat bernafas dengan tenang dan seolah ada yang mengunci gerakannya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, kelopak mata itupun terbuka, menampakkan _emerald_nya yang masih tampak redup.

"Kau sudah bangun ,Hime?"

Tunggu dulu!Suara itu..., _Emerald_ Sakura membulat sempurna.

"KYAAAAA!"

**Draap...draap...**

**Brak!**

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka keras . Terlihat seorang wanita bersurai pirang sebahu .

"Ada apa ,Sakura-chan?" Tanya Haruno Mebuki— ibu Sakura.

"Ke—kenapa ad—"

"Oh..,Sasuke-kun ya. Dia sepupu jauhmu dan mulai hari dia akan tinggal bersama kita ,Sakura-chan" Jelas Mebuki membuat Sakura mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Dan karna rumah kita kekurangan kamar, jadi mulai sekarang dia akan tidur denganmu"Lanjut Mebuki tersenyum. "Lagipula Sasuke-kun itu tunanganmu ,lho"

"APAAAAAA?!"

* * *

_Taap...taaap...taaap..._

Haruno Sakura berjalan dengan raut wajah kesal. Buku di genggamannya ia remas kuat-kuat, membuat buku tulis bersampul biru itu remuk.. Sakura berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya keras. Gadis bersurai pink itu menatap kesal pada sosok di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Sakura dingin. Ia merasa tidak nyaman bersama pemuda di sebelahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke —pria yang baru kemarin ditemuinya kemarin— terus menempel pada Sakura. Kemana pun gadis _cherry_ itu pergi,Sasuke selalu mengikutinya dari belakang. Bahkan ke toilet sekalipun dan itu membuat Sakura kesal. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa dia adalah CALON pengantin pemuda di sebelahnya sekarang.

"Berangkat ke sekolah bareng" Jawab Sasuke. Sakura ingin membalas perkataan Sasuke ,"Itu perintah ibumu" dan berhasil membuat Sakura bungkam.

* * *

"Sakura!Hinata!" Ino menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk berbincang dengan tergesa-gesa ,lalu duduk didekat mereka.

"Ino" Sakura mengernyit heran melihat salah satu sahabatnya yang terlihat kusut.

"Kau kenapa ,Pig?"Tanya Sakura. Hinata cemas melihat kondisi Ino.

"Iblis itu..,"Ucapnya pelan.

"Apa?Kurang dengar..,"

"Iblis itu tinggal di rumahku!Dan keluargaku bilang ia adalah anak dari rekan kerja ayahku!"Ucap Ino agak keras. Sakura memutar matanya, Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu nasib kita sama,dong"Tanggap Sakura.

"Hee?"

"Be—begini. Semalam Na—Naruto-san tidur di rumahku, Tou-sama bilang bahwa dia kerabat jauh kami,"Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum masam.

"Kau masih beruntung , ayam itu malah tidur sekamar denganku,belum lagi ibuku bilang bahwa dia tunanganku,"Kata Sakura bosan.

"Wew..,tidur sekamar~Tunangan lagi~"Ino menyeringai.

**Deathglare**

"Ok,aku bercanda"Ucap ino menyerah.

"Pasti mereka telah memanipulasi ingatan orang tua kita" Ucap Sakura.

"Ta—tapi bagaimana bisa?"Tanya Hinata

"Mereka 'kan iblis. Wajar kalau bisa," Kata Ino pasrah. Gadis pony tail itu mencoret-coret kertas kosong.

'_Eh..,tadi Sasuke 'kan pergi ke sekolah bersamaku. Kemana dia sekarang?_'Pikir Sakura. Ia menghela nafas. _'Ya ,dia menghilang juga tidak apa-apa'_

**Teeng...Teeng**

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Ino dan Hinata kembali ke tempatnya semula. Lima menit kemudian,pintu kelas terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok pria mengenakan baju guru dengan buku ditangannya.

"Ohayou ,Minna!" Sapa pria tersebut.

"Ohayou ,Iruka-sensei"balas seluruh murid di kelas. Iruka tersenyum.

"Baiklah,langsung to the kita kedatangan tiga orang murid baru"

Seisi kelas langsung heboh. Ino,Hinata dan Sakura berfirasat buruk. Mereka sudah menduga-duga siapa tiga orang itu.

"Ya, silahkan masuk" pintu kelas kembali dibuka dari luar, tampaklah tiga orang lelaki berseragam. Seluruh siswi terkejut melihat ketiga siswa tersebut sangat tampan.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian"Pinta Iruka. Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

"Yo~Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku pecinta ramen!" Ucap Naruto semangat.

"Aku Uchiha Sai. Pecinta Seni" Sai tidak lepas dari senyum palsunya.

"Uchiha Sasuke" dan Sasuke tetap dingin tidak lupa dengan ucapanya yang singkat.

"Kyaa~!Cool!"

"Minta nomor Hand Phone-nya dong!"

Jeritan-jeritan anak perempuan terdengar dari kelas 9-1. Para lelaki menguap bosan.

"Udah punya pacar belum?" dan pertanyaan terakhir tadi,membuat ketiga iblis itu menyeringai. Mereka menggeleng. Membuat harapan besar pada siswi-siswi tersebut.

"Pacar tidak ada. Tunangan baru ada"

"APAAA?!"

"TIDAK!"

Iruka terkekeh geli melihat reaksi murid-mutidnyanya. Sedangkan Sakura,Ino dan Hinata hanya menatap malas kedepan.

"Baiklah...,cukup —"

"Sensei!" Sakura yang mulai mengerti kondisi angkat bicara.

"Ada apa,Haruno-san?"

"Bukankah jika ada tiga orang murid pindahan masuk secara bersamaan,bukankah kelas baru mereka berbeda-beda?Tapi, kenapa mereka malah masuk dikelas yang sama?"Great!Pertanyaan Haruno Sakura barusan mampu membuat anak-anak yang lainnya terdiam. Iruka tersenyum.

"Saya rasa anda mengetahui alasannya ,Haruno-san" Balas Iruka menyeringai.

**Deg**

Firasat buruk kembali menghantui Sakura,Ino dan Hinata. Jangan-jangan...,selama ini Iruka sensei adalah seorang...

"Karna Sasuke adalah tunanganmu Sakura"Sahut Iruka sambil tersenyum.

**Siing**

Sunyi

Hening

Senyap

"APAAA?!"Teriak seisi kelas heboh. Kecuali orang-orang tertentu.

"Ah..,Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Sai. Naruto bertunangan dengan Hinata , sedangkan Sai dengan Ino," dan kelas 9-1 kembali berisik dengan suara yang berbeda-beda.

"Cukup. Kalian bertiga duduklah di sebelah tunangan kalian masing-masing,"

Saat ini, Haruno Sakura , Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Hinata berdoa bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi buruk dan berharap besoknya terbangun.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dalam sekejap, seisi kelas kosong. Hanya menyisakan dua orang manusia-ralat. Iblis dan manusia. Sakura yang merasa perutnya mulai berdemo minta diisi beranjak dari kursinya. Baru tiga langkah dia berjalan,langkahnya terhenti karna tangannya ditarik Sasuke, membuat Sakura jatuh di pangkuan pemuda berambut raven itu.

"A..ada apa ,Sasuke?"Tanya Sakura takut-takut. "Hn, kau mau kemana?"Tanya Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Aku mau ke kantin"Sahut Sakura. Ia sama sekali tidak protes saat Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Sakura malah membiarkannya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa nyaman. Pria yang selalu dingin itu seolah menghantarkan kehangatannya pada Sakura. Membentengi punggungnya yang rapuh. Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk bertatapan langsung _onyx_ menawan Sasuke. Ia seolah tersedot oleh tatapan itu. Tanpa sadar,wajah keduanya makin mendekat,hinga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Tinggal berapa _centi_ lagi bibir mereka akan—

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" terdengar suara berat mengintrupsi _kegiatan_ mereka berdua.

"I-Iruka-sensei!" Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke lalu berdiri.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa ,kok"Sahut Sakura gelagapan sedangkan Sasuke terlihat santai seolah tidak ada masalah dan membuat gadis _cherry_ itu berdecak sebal.

"Kami permisi Iruka-sensei" Gadis bersurai pink sepunggung itu lalu menarik Sasuke dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Masa muda memang menyenangkan"Gumam Iruka sambil tersenyum.

* * *

'_Baka!Baka!Baka!Apa yang aku lakukan tadi?' _Rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Hampir saja ia berciuman dengan seorang iblis tampan. Sakura terus merutuki kebodohannya. Ia terus mengaduk-aduk sup tomat yang masih panas. Belum lagi pemuda raven itu terus menatapnya intens membuat Sakura gugup.

"Errr...Kau tidak makan ,Sasuke?"Tanya Sakura memulai pembicaraan. Agar tidak membuat suasana tambah canggung. Sasuke menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Panggil aku dengan suffix —**kun**"Pinta —ralat—perintah Sasuke.

"Ba—baiklah"

"Hn," Sakura sangat membenci kata 'hn' dari mulut Sasuke. Ia menggeram kesal.

"Apa sih?Jawab yang jelas donk!" Kata Sakura.

"Itu apa?" Sakura bersyukur akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke menggunakan kata-kata yang normal dan masuk akal.

"Sup dengan nasi"

"Sup apa?"

"Tomat," balas Sakura singkat,padat dan jelas agar tidak kalah dengan iblis pantat ayam dihadapannya. Sasuke malah terus menatapi sendok yang berisi sup tomat ditangan kanan Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau ma—"

**Haaup**

**Blush**

"Enak,"Komentar Sasuke sambil menjilat lidahnya yang tadi seenak jidatnya Sakura mencomot suapan sup tomat itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sakura _blushing_. Satu sendok yang sama,bukankah itu namanya... ciuman tidak langsung?

"Sakura," dan untuk yang kedua kalinya sang Uchiha menyebut nama gadis bermarga Haruno itu dengan suara bariton yang _sexy_. Haruno Sakura memerah luar biasa.

"Suapi aku,"

Entah kenapa,Sakura sama sekali tidak dapat menolak permintaan Uchiha tampan tersebut. Ia seolah terhipnotis oleh tatapan maut Sasuke. Sakura menyuapkan sup tomat itu ke mulut Sasuke. Tidak mau kalah, Sasuke mengambil jus strawberry Sakura lalu mendekatkannya ke mulut gadis pink itu, Sakura tambah merona dan meminum jus strawberry —dengan sedotan— yang berada di tangan Sasuke.

"Eh?Sasuke-kun, ada nasi di bibirmu," Sakura mengambil nasi itu dengan tangan kanannya. Jarak antara mereka semakin dekat. Sakura kembali memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Ma-mau lagi?"Tawar Sakura gugup.

Terjadilah suap-suapan antara Sakura dan Sasuke yang tanpa mereka sadari tatapan orang-orang sekitar. Ada yang merona,senang,kesal,tidak percaya dan cemburu. Terutama seorang pria yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pasangan itu, ia menatap tidak suka pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke ,ya?"Gumam pria itu. Lalu menyeringai ,"Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan Sakura berada di pelukanmu, dia hanya boleh bersamaku selamanya"

_Tunggu aku ..., Cherry_

* * *

Ruang seni. Ruangan dimana orang-orang berisikan pecinta seni. Ruang seni berada di dekat kebun Konoha High School. Ruang seni sangat indah, dindingnya bercat putih bersih, lantai keramik berwarna hitam dan sepanjang dinding terdapat berbagai macam jenis lukisan. Serta beberapa jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan berbagai macam bunga yang sangat indah di luar sana.

Yamanaka Ino selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya disini jika Sakura dan Hinata sibuk atau disaat ia ingin sendiri. Gadis penyuka mawar ungu itu selalu duduk di kursi tengah dengan tangan yang berisikan secangkir_ lemon_ _tea_ hangat dan melihat berbagai jenis bunga dari luar jendela.

"Lily kuning..."Gumamnya lirih saat melihat bunga berwarna kuning dengan jumlah banyak. Ino meresapi_ lemon_ _tea_nya dalam-dalam. Kenangan masa lalu kembali berputar di kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" terdengar suara dari arah pintu ,Ino menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sai..."Desis Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Ulang Sai lagi sambil tersenyum. Ino menghentikan kegiatan minum tehnya, lalu menatap Sai sebentar dan kembali melanjuti kegiatan yang sempat terhenti itu.

"Tidak ada. Hanya menenangkan diri sejenak" Jawabnya malas.

"Ooooh..."Sai hanya membulatkan bibirnya lalu berjalan ke sudut ruang seni yang diisi lemari besar. Sai membuka lemari coklat tua itu dan mengambil beberapa benda yang berada di dalam lemari. Ino mengernyit.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"Tanya Ino heran. Sai hanya tersenyum. Ia mengambil kanvas putih lalu duduk dekat Ino dan mulai mengisi kanvas itu dengan berbagai macam warna. Ino memperhatikan Sai dengan seksama.

'_Sai kalau serius seperti itu terlihat semakin tampan'_pikir Ino dengan wajah memerah. Setelah beberapa lama pemuda berambut eboni itu menggeluti lukisannya,akhirnya selesai dengan hasil yang memuaskan bagi Sai. Pemuda itu tersenyum –lagi.

"Apa yang kau gambar?"Tanya Ino penasaran. Sai menunjukkan lukisannya ke Ino yang saat ini menahan nafas.

"Lily kuning. Aku melukisnya sambil memikirkanmu,"Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum dan kali ini senyumannya berbeda seperti biasanya, senyuman itu...senyuman tulus yang mampu membuat Yamanaka Ino merona hebat.

"Karna Lily kuning itu mengingatkanku padamu"Lanjut Sai. Ino terbelalak.

"_Kau tahu?Lily kuning itu mengingatkanku padamu,"_

Kata-kata itu mirip dengan perkataan seseorang...

dari masa lalunya.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata menghela nafas berat. Ia berjalan gontai mengikuti laki-laki di depannya yang terlihat sangat semangat. Hinata dipaksa Naruto untuk menemani pemuda berambut duren itu mengelilingi sekolah. Konoha high School bukanlah sekolah biasa, sekolah ini luar biasa luasnya. Kau perlu satu jam lima belas menit agar dapat mengitari seluruh sekolah elit ini. Dan yang lebih sialnya lagi bagi Hinnata, waktu istirahat di Konoha High School selama dua jam. Saat ini baru 25 menit mereka berkeliling dan itu membuat Hinata sangat lelah. Hinata menatap Naruto heran. Kenapa lelaki itu tidak merasakan lelah sama sekali? Hei!Kurasa kau tahu jawabannya Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!Bagaimana jika sekarang kita ke-"

Cukup, Gadis bermata perak itu tidak mau mendengarnya lagi.

"-taman itu?" Naruto menunjuk halaman luas berwarna hijau yang penuh dengan pohon mapple dan terdapat Danau kecil di tengah-tengahnya. Hinata mengangguk pasrah. Lalu mereka berjalan memasuki taman dan duduk sejenak di kursi taman.

"Wah...,bumi itu memang benar-benar indah ,ya!Beda jauh dengan neraka, tempat dimana kami tinggal!"Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum senang. Hinata bergidik mendengar kata 'Neraka'.

"Hinata-chan,coba lihat!"Naruto menunjuk ayunan dekat danau. "Ayo kita coba!" Hinata mengangguk. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju ayunan.

"Hinata-chan, coba kau duduk disini!"Pinta Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk alas kayu ayunan.

"E-eeh?Baiklah," Hinata duduk di ayunan dan dengan jahilnya, Naruto mendorong ayunan itu kuat-kuat tanpa memberi aba-aba terlebih dahulu, alhasil membuat Hinata menjerit.

"Na—Naruto-kun!Pelan-pelan!"Protes Hinata. Naruto menyengir.

"Hehe, baiklah," sesuai ucapannya, Naruto memperlambat gerakan ayunan tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian,terdengar gelak tawa dari kedua insan tersebut. Tidak lupa, senyuman manis terukir di bibir mereka.

"Ada apa? 'Kok berhenti?"Tanya seorang lelaki pada temannya.

"Eh?Errr...,tidak ada"Jawab temannya yang masih memperhatikan Hinata dan Naruto dengan tatapan sendu. Lelaki yang sepertinya mengerti akan kondisi temannya itu segera berbicara.

"Lebih baik, kita cepat pergi dari sini atau hanya dapat menyakitimu jika terus melihat Hinata,"Ujar lelaki itu lalu perlahan menjauh.

"Kau benar,"Balas temannya dan perlahan ikut menjauh.

* * *

"Sakura"

"..."

"Sakura..."

"..."

"Sakura-chan~"

"..."

"Haruno Sakura!"

"..."

"Hah~ Oke..,tarik nafas lalu-"

"..."

"JIDAAAAT!"

"Huwwaaa!A-apa?"

**Pletak**

"Aw~Sakit ,Ino-_buta_*!" Sakura meringis, jidat mulus nan lebarnya tadi di lempar buku dengan sadisnya oleh Ino. Sang pelaku hanya menjulurkan lidahnya membuat sang korban mendecih kesal.

"Salah sendiri, dipanggil gak nyahut-nyahut" Sakura mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Apa?"Tanya Sakura malas.

"Kau tidak sadar?Bel sudah berbunyi dan itu menandakan kita harus pulang sekarang!"Cerocos Ino. Hinata menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Sakura berwajah sangat datar. "Ohh,"Balasnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang bareng!"Teriak Ino kesal, habis sudah kesabarannya karna sedari tadi tidak diperhatikan. Gadis bersurai pirang itu menarik paksa kedua sahabatnya ke luar kelas. Langkah mereka berhenti karna di hadang tiga orang pria tampan.

"Maaf, Ino-san. Hinata-chan akan pulang denganku"Ucap Naruto sinis.

"Ino-chan, kau juga harus pulang bersamaku"Kata Sai dingin sambil tersenyum sadis.

"Sakura, kau bersamaku" Perintah Sasuke dengan suara yang menusuk.

Ketiga gadis manis itu bergidik ketakutan melihat ketiga lelaki dengan aura menakutkan. "B—Baiklah,"

* * *

_Cklek_

"Tadaima!"

Sakura dan Sasuke telah sampai di kediaman Haruno.

"Sepi" Gumam Sasuke pelan namun cukup terdengar telinga Sakura.

"Iya, Kaa-san dan Tou-san kembali bekerja di luar negeri, sedangkan kedua nii-san ku kuliah di luar kota" Jelas Sakura lalu berjalan menuju kamar.

"Sasuke-kun disini saja dulu!Aku mau ganti baju sekalian membersihkan diri"Kata Sakura yang melihat Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Hn"

_15 menit kemudian_

"Maaf lama menunggu ,Sasuke-kun"

Deg

Uchiha Sasuke merasa seperti melayang ke langit ketujuh melihat penampilan Sakura saat ini. Gadis_ cherry_ itu menggerai rambut _bubble gum _sepunggungnya. Badan langsingnya dibaluti_ tank top_ kuning dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam selutut. Kulit putih porselen, leher jenjangnya yang mulus , dan tidak lupa bibir yang merah merekah. Begitu pula ukuran dadanya yang tidak dapat dibilang kecil.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat penampilan Sakura yang baginya sangat menggiurkan dan saat itu Uchiha Sasuke bersumpah, setelah Sakura resmi menjadi miliknya nanti ,Haruno Sakura tidak akan bisa tidur tenang nanti.

Satu kesimpulan, Uchiha Sasuke sang raja iblis yang terkenal akan keangkuhannya, kepelitannya, kesadisannya, kemunafikkannya ,kegilaannya (?) dan kekejamannya yang tiada ampun ternyata memiliki pikiran yang...

Mesum...

.

.

.

.

.

_By the way_, kenapa pembahasannya jadi kayak rate-M ,ya?

* * *

"Ino-chan" Panggil Sai.

"Apa?"Tanya Ino yang masih ngambek dengan kejadian tadi. Saat ini, mereka berdua berada di ferrari hitam milik Ino.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Sai yang merasa agak bersalah. Ino memicingkan matanya ke Sai.

"Tidak," Jawabnya datar, sangat datar.

"Kau tahu?Jika wajahmu datar seperti itu terus, membuat kecantikanmu luntur,"Ujar Sai "Aku lebih suka saat kau tersenyum,"

Ino terdiam.

"Karna senyumanmu lebih bersinar daripada matahari"

**DEG**

"Kau tahu?_Senyummu lebih bersinar daripada matahari"_

Ino hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya.

Satu kesimpulan. Uchiha Sai selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama persis seperti _orang itu_.

* * *

Hinata harus menahan pingsannya. Ya, harus. Karna saat ini, Namikaze Naruto terlelap dalam mimpinya dengan kepala berada di atas pangkuan Hinata. Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

"Zzzz"

Gadis lavender itu tersenyum kecil. Ia mengusap rambut jabrik Naruto.

"Mmmm...ra..meeeen..."Igau Naruto membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Oyasumi ,Naruto-kun" Beberapa detik kemudian Hinata ikut terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Satu kesimpulan untuk pasangan yang satu ini, keduanya sama-sama tukang tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kok mendadak jadi **drabble+fluff** ya?

* * *

Sakura terus melihat jam dinding di ruang keluarga.

"Sudah jam enam"Gumamnya lalu beranjak menuju dapur. "Kau mau makan apa ,Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara agak keras karna Sasuke berada di lantai dua, kamarnya.

"Sasuke-kun?"Tanya Sakura lagi dengan suara lebih keras ,karna tidak mendapat balasan dari lelaki raven itu.

"Sup Tomat," jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, lelaki itu sedang duduk manis di kursi meja makan. Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah!Tunggu di sini!"Ucap Sakura semangat. Lalu, memakai celemek biru muda berenda dan mengikat kuda lihai Sakura meracik bumbu-bumbu itu.

"Tadaaa~!" Ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan mangkuk berisi sup tomat beserta nasi dan berbagai macam masakan lainnya diatas meja. Sasuke hanya menatap datar masakan Sakura.

"Selamat makan!"

Setelahnya yang terdengar hanya sara gesekan sendok dan piring.

"Bagaimana rasanya ,Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura gugup setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Enak," komentar Sasuke yang membuat hati Sakura berbunga-bunga. Gadis bersurai pink itu tersenyum manis.

"Arigatou ,Sasuke-kun," Ucap Sakura senang. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis.

"Yeah..,waktunya membereskan piring-piring ini Sasuke-kun dan kau harus membantuku!"

Dan Uchiha Sasuke yang agung itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Yeaah..,daripada kena omelan yang tidak akan berhenti-henti dari _tunangan tercinta_nya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.40 sebagian orang lebih memilih terlelap dalam mimpi , tapi berbeda dengan kedua insan ini ,Sasuke dan Sakura malah _asyik_ nonton film horror yang mampu membuat Sakura jerit-jerit gak karuan dan memeluk erat lengan kekar Sasuke ,tentu saja hal itu membuat sang Uchiha merasa beruntung.

"Kyaaa!"Sakura kembali berteriak saat hantu berambut panjang menutupi sebelah wajahnya yang berlumur darah. Sakura hanya bisa komat-kamit sedangkan Sasuke hanya berwajah datar sambil senyam senyum dalam hati.

Film selesai ,Sakura menghela nafas lega. Ia beranjak dari sofa.

"Waktunya tidur Sa— Kyaaa!" ucapan Sakura terpotong karna Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. "Tu-turunkan aku pantat ayam!" protes Sakura dengan muka memerah. "Ayam mesum," muncul perempatan di dahi Sasuke.

Hn" Sasuke membawanya sampai ke kamar Sakura –ralat- kamar mereka berdua. Sasuke meletakkan Sakura di ranjang. Ia ikut berbaring lalu memeluk erat Sakura.

**Blush**

"Tidurlah" Ucap Sasuke lalu memejamkan matanya. Diam-diam, Sakura tersenyum. Hari pertama bersama Sasuke, tidak buruk juga.

* * *

Gelap.

Ruangan itu gelap, hanya ada satu penerangan yaitu lilin. Seorang lelaki berambut putih panjang duduk santai di kursinya sambil memandangi bola kristal di tangannya. Lelaki itu menyeringai.

"Sudah dimulai ,ya?"

* * *

Konoha High School tampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid di setiap kelas. Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Haruno-san!" suara itu terdengar dari kejauhan. Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ada apa ,Yamada-san?" tanya Sakura heran melihat orang itu-Yamada- datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"I-ini.."Yamada menunjukkan amplop berwarna _pink_ ke Sakura. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung melayangkan tatapan kematian ke Yamada. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu bergidik. "Bu-bukan surat pernyataan cinta ,kok ,Uchiha-san" aku Yamada gelagapan.

"Jadi?"Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tadi ada orang yang menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu," Jelas Yamada "Orang itu berjaket dan kepalanya ditutupi tudung jaket, aku sama sekali tidak dapat melihat wajahnya jelas"Lanjut Yamada. Sakura mengernyit.

"Lalu?"

"Orang itu menyuruhku memberikan surat ini padaku dan setelah itu ia pergi" Kata Yamada. "Kalau begitu aku permisi" Pamit Yamada lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa isinya?"Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidiki. Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana jika kita membacanya bersama-sama?"Tawar Sakura. Ia langsung membuka amplop _pink_ itu dan melihat isinya. Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika membacanya. Sedangkan Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ada surat dari amplop itu yang bertuliskan...

_Hai ,Cherry..._

_Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku karna ku yakin kau akan segera mengetahuinya_

_Aku menulis surat ini karna ingin menyampaikan_

_satu hal padamu...,_

_Semenjak kudengar kau bertunangan dengan Uchiha itu dan kalian semakin dekat, _

_aku cemburu berat,_

_aku akan berusaha merebutmu darinya,_

_akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku ,_

_suaramu hanya boleh menyebut namaku ,_

_kau hanya boleh menggenggam tanganku ,_

_dan_

_hanya aku yang boleh memelukmu_

_karna..._

_dari dulu hingga sekarang,_

_kau milikku_

_._

_._

_. _

_._

_selamanya_

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued **

* * *

***Buta **: Pig (Ino-pig)

**A/N** :

Yeaah!Akhirnya update juga XDD by the way #sok inggris,sebenarnya saia pengen buat chap 2 ini bulan depan,eeeiiittss...,jangan hajar daku dulu readers, tapi, semangat utk membuat chap ini muncul saat daku denger lagu 'Paradichlorobenzene' yg dinyanyikan oleh Jack,Asamaru dan Faneru dari Utaiteloid!Sumpah!Lagunya keereen bangeetzz XDD *sorry curcol*

Oke..., balas ripiu dulu ~=w=~

**SasuSaku Kira** : Hiieeh~ jgn panggil daku senpai, soalnya masih newbie XDD ,iya mereka udah ketemu dan soal Sasu OOC ,akan saya usahakan tidak terlalu OOC :3 mantra aneh? Wkwk...saia lagi gak ada ide makanya mantranya aneh gitu =3=

**Mikyo** : Terima kasih atas dukungannya Mikyo *peyukpeyuk* ,ini sudah update :D

**Kei Uchiha** :yupz~ Update

**Green-chan** : Syukurlah sudah ngerti :) ,ini sudh update

**Qren** : Hehe..,emg sengaja dibuat bersambung biar para reades penasaran XD *dibakar* terima kasih ats dukungannya ^^

**Chintia** : update~ :3

**Yuuno** : aneh tapi suka? Syukurlah ^^

**Harunouchiha** :Kyaa~makasih ats pujiannya *peyuk* soal update..., akan saya usahakan :)

**Rika Males Log in** : Iya,twitter ku di hack :(,ide fict ini aku dpt saat liat tmn lgi asyik brdua sm pcrnya =3= ..thx ats dukungannya Ri-chan 3

**SasuSaku Lovers** : Makasih udh bilg fict ini keren ,Ini sudah lanjut :D

Nee~nee~ soal chap kmrn, sorry mantranya aneh ,karna wktu itu daku lagi buntu ide =._.=

By the way,** Mind to Review?** :3


	4. Chapter 3 Darkness

.

.

.

.

**Devil Bride**

©**Naruto **: **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**R**a**t**e : **T**een

\**SasuSaku,NaruHina,SaIno**/

Gak suka ceritanya/pairnya?Daripada bikin kesel mending 'click' back aja deh!:D

**Flame Allowed but NO PLAGIARISM**

.

.

.

**H**a**p**p**y** **E**n**d**i**ng**—ralat—**Happy Reading**!

.

.

**Chapter 3**. Darkness

.

Kertas putih itu jatuh menyentuh tanah, dari luar kertas itu tampak biasa saja,namun tersirat akan ancaman yang luar tampak cemas, ia takut akan terjadi hal buruk menimpa mereka berdua.

'_Sejak awal,aku sudah menduga_**nya**' Gumam Sakura pelan. Pikiran _negative _mulai menghantuinya. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,berusaha menepis pikiran negative yang mulai melekat dikepalanya.

"Sasuke-kun,lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas,lu—lupakan saja surat tadi,aku rasa itu ha— "

**Greeep**

Ucapan Sakura terhenti,Sasuke memeluknya erat. Membenturkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sasuke,menghirup pelan aroma maskulin pria berambut raven tersebut. Sakura _blushing_.

"Sa—Sasuke-kun"

"Sshh..,Tenang jangan takut,aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu apapun yang terjadi,"Ucap Sasuke tepat di tengkuk leher gadis berambut bubble gum Sakura,pemuda raven itu tahu bahwa dirinya ketakutan. Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dan mengangguk.

"Uumm..,Arigatou"Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke datar.

**Tuing**

Perempatan muncul di dahi lebar Sakura. Lagi enak-enaknya momen romantis,eehh...,terpaksa hancur dengan ucapan 'khas' Sasuke. Sepertinya kau harus mulai terbiasa, Sakura.

'_Baka!'_rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

Hei!Memang apa yang kau harapkan ,Haruno?

=3=

"Haah~" Ino menghela nafas panjang, _aquamarinenya_ terlihat redup.

"Su-sudahlah ,Ino-chan. Lupakan **dia**," Nasihat Hinata. Ino mendecih.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya jika si senyum palsu itu terus mengatakan hal yang sama dengan**nya**?" Ucap Ino lirih, "Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti ,Hinata-chan." Hinata tersenyum miris.

'_Aku mengerti...,sangat mengerti' _Hinata meremas kuat roknya. Kedua mata lavendernya terpejam.

'_Karna aku__ juga__ pernah mengalaminya__,Ino-chan'_

=3=

"Ada apa?"Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura melamun. Gadis cherry itu tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada" Bohong. Sasuke tahu persis apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura.

"Hn, kalau begitu aku pergi sebentar," Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Mau ke mana?"Tanya Sakura.

"Ke tempat asalku."Jawab Sasuke,tulisan-tulisan kuno mengelilinginya,mata yang semula berwarna hitam kelam berubah menjadi merah darah dengan tiga simbol aneh, sayap berwarna abu-abu gelap yang ujungnya berbentuk seperti jari yang berselaput melekat di punggungnya, ia bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam,kulitnya berubah menjadi gelap , rambutnya pun memanjang dan warnanya berubah menjadi biru pudar serta giginya berubah seperti taring membuat Sakura bergidik melihat perubahan wujud Sasuke.

"Sa—Sasuke-kun,nanti ada yang lihat,lho!"Kata Sakura memperingatkan.

"Aku hanya sebentar" sekumpulan cahaya merah mengerubunginya. Jubah hitam membaluti tubuh Sasuke dan perlahan Sasuke menghilang. Sakura mengerjap tak percaya saat pria bermata onyx itu telah lenyap dari pandangannya. Seukir senyuman terbingkai di wajah manisnya saat mengingat ucapan terakhir Sasuke sebelum menghilang.

"_Aku segera kembali"_

"Ya,aku menunggumu ,Sasuke-kun"

=3=

Namikaze Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya,lelaki bersurai pirang itu tampak frustasi dan terus mondar-mandir tak jelas membuat Hinata kebingungan.

"Na—Naruto-kun"

"Ada A—?Heh?Apa ini?"alis Naruto berkedut saat melihat Hinata menyodorkannya secangkir minuman.

"Le—lemon tea."Hinata tersenyum lembut."Minumlah selagi hangat,"

Dengan ragu,Naruto mengambil lemon tea itu dari tangan Hinata. Shappirenya terpejam, meresapinya secara perlahan dan seketika pemuda tersebut tampak tenang.

"Itu minuman favoritku,Sakura-chan dan —biasanya jika sudah meminum itu,pasti bakal jadi te—tenang"Ujar Hinata.

"Arigatou,Hinata-chan,"Ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tahu?Ini pertama kalinya aku mencicipi makanan dan minuman manusia. Rata-rata,iblis _makan_ terakhir kalinya saat berumur sepuluh tahun dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka ternyata makanan kalian sangat enak!"Ujar Naruto berapi-api dan senyuman lebar terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya. Hinata tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Naruto yang tampak seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan mainan oleh ibunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa umur Naruto-kun sekarang?"Tanya Hinata. Suaranya terdengar lancar,tidak gagap lagi.

"Berapa ya?Kalau gak salah sekitar..err—750 tahun atau mungkin sudah dua abad ya?Waduh, lupa. Kalau soal kapan ulang tahun baru ingat!"Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya.

**Glek**

Hinata menelan ludahnya susah payah. Pria tampan di sebelahnya ternyata lebih tua darinya dan itu membuat Hinata _sweatdrop__ plus _kaget _and shock_.Naruto tertawa melihat perubahan raut wajah Hinata.

"Bagi iblis,100 tahun itu sangat cepat dan kami akan menua atau mungkin lenyap jika kekuatan yang kami dapatkan semakin berkurang"Jelas Naruto. Hinata mendengus.

'_Jika aku jadi iblis nanti, tidak perlu membeli produk kecantikan lagi,donk.'Kan udah awet muda,'_Ucap Hinata lega dalam ,tunggu dulu!Apa yang kau pikirkan ,Hinata?

"Hinata..., hei Hinata!"Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata.

"Kau melamun?"Tanya Naruto. Hinata yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera menggeleng.

"Jadi?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, membuat gadis berambut indigo itu memerah. Jarak mereka saat ini begitu dekat,membuat jantung Hinata berdebar keras.

"Kau sakit?Wajahmu memerah!"

"A—Aku...,"

**Brugh**

"Heeii!Kenapa malah tidur,Hinata?Bangun!" Iblis pirang itu mengguncang tubuh Hinata dan berharap gadis beriris perak itu segera bangun.

Ehem..,Sepertinya raja iblis yang satu ini sama sekali tidak peka dan...

Agak —atau memang— bodoh ,ya?

=3=

Uchiha Sasuke memandang datar bangunan megah di depannya. Istana yang sangat besar sekaligus menyeramkan. Hitam. Warna yang sangat cocok untuk dunianya saat ini, kabut tebal yang sedari tadi menyelimuti dunianya sama sekali tidak menganggu penglihatan pemuda raven itu. Toh,kedua mata merahnya dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas,bahkan di kegelapan sekalipun. Sasuke memegang gagang pintu gerbang istana dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Trensvortte"Ucap Sasuke.

**Ziiip**

Sasuke melakukan jurus perpindahan menuju salah satu koridor di istana, ia berjalan menelusuri koridor yang gelap itu tanpa penerangan sama sekali , Sasuke berjalan santai menuju ruangan utama.

"Selamat datang kembali,Uchiha-sama,"Ucap para iblis ketika melihat tuan muda mereka yang berjalan dengan gagahnya namun sama sekali dihiraukan Sasuke, pikirannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada satu orang.

Haruno Sakura.

Bayang-bayang Sakura terus muncul di kepalanya, jauh dari gadis itu—walau hanya sebentar—membuat Sasuke frustasi berat. Dadanya terasa sesak,pikirannya berkecamuk mengenai gadis bersurai pink itu,suaranya terus terngiang di kepalanya dan aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafas, _'Berhenti memikirkannya,Uchiha Sasuke'_

"Memikirkan siapa,Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber seorang pria bersurai putih panjang berjubah merah berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang hanya memandang sinis pria tua itu.

"Hn,"

"Hahaha...,kau tidak berubah. Tetap sama seperti dulu." Sasuke mendengus mendengar suara tawa dari pria tua tersebut.

"Diam atau kubunuh kau, Jiraiya"Desisnya. Pria tua tadi—Jiraiya— terdiam ketika melihat iris mata Sasuke yang berubah.

"Mangekyou Sharingan ,heh?Kemampuan khusus klan Uchiha murni"Seringai terpampang jelas di wajah Jiraiya. Pria itu tampak memandang remeh pemuda raven di depannya. Darah mengucur dari kedua mata Sasuke, membuat Jiraiya menyeringai lebar.

"Tapi punyamu masih belum sempurna, kau harus mendapatkan _mate_ terlebih dahulu agar kekuatanmu sempurna seperti sedia kala, begitu pula dengan kutukan yang bersarang di tubuhmu."Jelas Jiraiya. Sasuke hanya menatap kosong ke depan, matanya kembali normal, onyx—bukan merah darah maupun beriris bintang merah. Wujudnya pun kembali seperti semula.

"Aku serius ,bukan hanya kau saja yang merasakannya, Naruto dan Sai juga iya!aku melihat kalian bertiga telah di_panggil_ ,secara bersamaan lagi, _bravo_!" Kata Jiraiya sambil menepuk tangannya. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti yang memperhatikan kami selama ini,"

"Tentu saja!Jadi,kapan kalian—"

"Mereka belum meminta apapun."Potong Sasuke membuat Jiraiya menghela nafas.

"Makanya, sebagai seorang lelaki seharusnya kalian cepat bertindak!"Ujar Jiraiya berapi-api. Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap tajam iblis di depannya. Jiraiya yang mengerti apa yang ada di kepala Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan,Sasuke?"

=3=

"Aku lapar"Gumam Ino pelan namun terdengar jelas di telinga Sai,bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit lalu, tapi Ino malas berjalan keluar menuju ,jalan ke kantin sama saja berjalan sebanyak 15 km selama berjam-jam. Memang,letak kelas 9-1 lumayan jauh dari kantin.

"Kau lapar?"Tanya Sai. Tidak ada respon dari Ino.

**Sreek**

"Eh?He—heii!Lepas ,Sai!"Protes Ino kesal karna Sai menarik kasar tangannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kantin,"

"A—Aku sama sekali tidak—"

**Kruyuuk**

Ino hanya dapat menahan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Sai tersenyum dan kedua insan itupun berjalan keluar menuju kantin, meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata yang menahan tawa. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang takjub ke Sai lalu beranjak dari kursi.

"Hinata-chan!"Panggil Naruto membuat Hinata menoleh.

"Ayo ke kantin!"Ajak Naruto lalu menarik Hinata yang memerah dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Haah...,sendirian lagi ,deh,"Ucap Sakura sambil menopang dagu.

"Kata siapa?"Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali, memastikan ia tidak salah dengar suara bariton yang dirindukannya. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati pria berambut raven berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn"

Hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan,semua murid berada di luar kelas. Sakura melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang juga menatapnya.

**Blush**

"K—kau mau ikut makan siang ,Sasuke-kun?"Tanya Sakura sambil menunduk, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Hn,"

"Apa lagi kau belum sarapan. Kalau kau sakit aku juga yang repot 'kan?"

"Iblis tidak akan sakit karna belum sarapan,"

"Tapi kau tetap harus makan karna—"

"Stamina kami lebih kuat daripada kalian,"

"Grrr— Ya,sudahlah!Aku makan sendiri saja!" Kalah debat,Sakura beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan keluar diikuti Sasuke belakangnya. Sakura menggeram kesal. Iblis pantat ayam tadi menolak makan siang bersama—ya 'kan?— tapi sekarang malah mengikuti Sakura seperti anak ayam yang membuntuti induknya kemana saja. _'Rambutnya aja kayak pantat ayam,wajar dong kelakuannya kayak ayam'_Pikir Sakura polos.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan ayam ,jidat,"Ucap Sasuke seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura. Gadis bersurai _soft pink_ sepunggung itu mengernyit, apa tadi?Jidat?Sakura berbalik dan bersiap mengeroyok Sasuke dengan kotak bekalnya namun—

**Greep**

—gagal karna iblis stoic satu itu menahan tangannya. Sakura menelan ludahnya, gagal menghabisi Sasuke dan harus menerima tatapan maut dari _calon_ suaminya. Emeraldnya menatap Onyx Sasuke—mencoba untuk lebih berani namun apa yang didapat? Aura kegelapan menyelimuti Sasuke dan itu membuat Sakura bergidik ketakutan.

"Jika kau melakukan lebih dari ini—"Bisik Sasuke di telinga gadis cherry itu,membuat Sakura geli karna merasakan hembusan nafas pria itu.

"—Aku tidak akan segan-segan _menghabisi_mu ,Haruno"

_Gleek_

Sakura menelan ludahnya—lagi. Ia takut jika iblis itu membunuhnya tapi Sakura, apa kau sama sekali tidak menyadari makna tersirat dari ucapannya tadi?

=3=

**Tes...teess...**

"Hujan..."

Titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan dari awan kelabu yang bergantung di langit. Ino mengadahkan tangannya, menerima tetesan air menerpa kulitnya. _Aquamarine_nya terpejam saat merasakan tetes-tetes hujan yang kian menderas. Memorynya kembali berputar. Hujan. Entah kenapa,Ino sangat menyukai hujan. Hujan mengingatkannya pada kenangan manis dengan seseorang yang amat disayanginya.

"_Ino-chan!Lihat, hujan sudah berhenti!"Ucap seorang anak lelaki pada gadis kecil bersurai pirang. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum senang lalu memandang anak lelaki disebelahnya._

"_Nee~Kenapa masuta sangat menyukai hujan?"Pertanyaan gadis kecil tadi membuat anak lelaki disebelahnya tidak dapat menahan senyumannya._

_"Bukan masuta,Ino-chan!Masuta itu bahasa Jepang,kalau bahasa inggrisnya master dan tolong panggil aku master!"Cerocos anak laki-laki itu sambil mencubit pipi gadis kecil bersurai pirang tadi. Gadis kecil itu mengaduh pelan.__  
_

"_Tapi aku gak bisa ngomong inggris,lagipula kita 'kan orang jepang,"Ucap gadis kecil itu polos. Anak lelaki tersebut menepuk dahinya pelan._

_"Ya, gak penting juga dan hei!Coba lihat ke langit!"Tunjuk anak lelaki itu ke atas membuat gadis kecil mendongak, memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk anak lelaki tadi. _Aquamarine_nya melebar seketika._

_"Pelangi!"Teriaknya kegirangan. _

_"Apa Ino-chan tahu kenapa pelangi terbentuk sesudah turunnya hujan?"Gadis kecil itu menggeleng._

"_Itu berarti, dibalik kesedihan, akan ada kebahagiaan lain yang menanti"Jelas Anak lelaki tersebut. Gadis kecil itu tampak bingung mendengar penjelasan anak lelaki tersebut._

"_Maksudnya?"_

"_Di saat Ino-chan bersedih,aku akan selalu berada di sisi Ino-chan agar dapat tertawa lagi!Walaupun saat itu kau membenciku"Ucapnya disertai senyum polos._

"_Janji?"_

"_Janji!"Dan perjanjian manis dengan menautkan jari kelingking dari kedua anak kecil itu diiringi tawa bahagia dari keduanya/_

Ino tersenyum tipis mengingat hal itu. Matanya yang semula redup berubah cerah menandakan sang pemilik sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik.

"Ada apa?" Bagi Ino,suara bariton itu mengusik ketenangannya saat ini. Ino menoleh ke sumber suara dan menatap sinis orang itu.

"Apa?"Kata Ino malas.

"Jadi atau tidak ke kantin?"Tanya Sai dengan senyum innocentnya—yang membuat Ino muak— sambil bersandar di dinding bercat putih gading.

"Iya..iya..dasar cerewet!"Kata Ino kesal lalu berjalan mendahului Sai yang sedang tersenyum—masam. Uchiha Sai cerewet?Suatu keajaiban dunia yang wajib diberitakan di dunia iblis _a.k.a_ neraka.

=3=

"Satu..."

Setetes air jatuh dari botol plastik yang saat ini digenggam seseorang. Senyum 'manis' terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Matanya menyipit, ia terkekeh pelan. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia, mungkin?

"Dua..."

Bukan, itu bukan tetesan air. Melainkan—

"Tiga"

—Darah.

"Berhitung sampai tiga dan ayo mati."

Orang itu tertawa keras, pisau yang semula di tangan kirinya ia tancapkan di perut boneka bunny _pink _yang mata kanannya tertutup.

**Jleeb!**

"Mati..."

**Jleeb**

"Matilah!"

**Jleb!**

"Mati kau—"

**Praaak**

Akibat tekanan di boneka terlalu kuat,tangan,,kaki dan kepala juga kapas boneka itu berserakan di mana-mana. Botol itupun tumpah, mengeluarkan darah segar berbau anyir. Ia menjilat sisa darah di tangannya lalu menyeringai.

"—Uchiha Sasuke..."

=3=

Aku berlari.

Terus berlari.

Tanpa arah,tanpa tujuan.

Aku merasa buta karna tidak dapat melihat apapun, hanya kegelapan yang terlihat. Di dalam kegelapan, hawa dingin yang terasa,bukan kehangatan. Nafasku serasa sesak, terdengar berbagai macam suara yang terus berteriak —keputusasaan. Suara mereka terdengar sedih,menusuk hati dan membuat telinga miris mendengarnya.

Air mataku habis, tubuh ini lelah. Lelah terperangkap kegelapan. Hanya bisa duduk diam sambil menatap kosong ke depan. Sudah berapa lama aku disini?

Apakah _kami-sama_ memang benar-benar ada?Jika iya,kenapa K_ami-sama_ tidak mendengarkan doaku?Semenjak saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai_Nya._

Tiba-tiba,terlihat sesuatu yang amat menyilaukan,secercah cahaya menghampiriku. Aku mendongak. Kudapati sebuah uluran tangan menyapa. Aku ragu untuk menerimanya,tapi ketika kulihat orang itu tersenyum tulus— ang mampu mencairkan hatiku yang telah lama membeku—membuatku terkejut. _Emerald_nya terlihat tenang seolah mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tunggu dulu.

_Emerald_?

Orang itu...Sakura?

"Sasuke-kun,"Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Hatiku bergetar melihatnya, saat ingin kugapai tangannya. Perlahan,ia menghilang.

Tunggu!

Jangan pergi!

Aku tidak ingin sendiri lagi.

Izinkan aku meraih kebahagiaan walau sebentar.

Kumohon!

Batinku berteriak namun mulut ini bungkam. Lidahku kelu,wajahku telah basah oleh air ma— darah. Air mataku telah lama habis,hanya darahlah yang keluar. Aku menunduk, kulihat tangan dan kakiku perlahan ikut menghilang. Kedua mata ini terpejam.

Hei!

Apakah aku akan mati?

.

.

.

.

.

"—ke,"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"..."

"Hei ,kok malah tidur sih?Bangun!"teriak Sakura sambil mengguncang tubuh pemuda berambut raven. Kelopak mata itu terbuka,menampilkan onyx menawan sang pemuda.

"Hn?"

"Jangan tidur sekarang, ayo kembali ke kelas"Kata Sakura lalu merapikan kotak bekalnya. Sasuke memandang malas ke arah Sakura.

"Sasu—"

**Bruk**

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajah sang gadis ke dada bidangnya, kedua tangan kekarnya memeluk erat pinggang Sakura. Sasuke mencium pelan dahi Sakura.

"Diamlah,"Perintah Sasuke dan selanjutnya,terdengar dengkuran halus dari _tunangan_nya itu. Sakura menggeram kesal.

"LEPASKAN AKU PANTAT AYAM!JANGAN CARI KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN BAKA!"

**Plak!**

Dan teriakan Haruno Sakura menggelegar di Konoha gakuen tidak lupa dengan pipi kiri Sasuke yang memerah akibat tamparan _kasih sayang_ dari tunangan tercintanya itu.

=3=

Hinata menghela nafas melihat selembar kertas putih di tangannya. Mata peraknya menatap intens coretan tinta merah di kertas. Hinata tersenyum kecut.

"Enam puluh. Pasti Tou-sama akan marah lagi"Ucap Hinata pelan. Kertas tadi dilemparnya asal ke tong sampah.

"Jika aku melaporkannya,"Hinata menyeringai tipis lalu membuka keran wastafel kemudian mencuci mukanya. Setelah dirasanya cukup,ia keluar dari toilet siswi dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jalan, membuatnya menabrak orang di depannya.

"Go—Gomenasai!"Ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya. Orang yang di tabraknya tadi hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, aku juga ti—Hinata?" gadis bermata lavender itu menaikkan kepalanya, matanya melebar saat melihat pemuda di hadapannya.

"K—kau,"

Lidah Hinata terasa kelu, pergerakannya serasa dikunci saat ingin kabur dari situ. Pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu. Nafasnya tercekat melihat senyuman terukir dibibir tipis pemuda itu. Senyuman yang amat dirindukannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu,Hinata"

"Se—Senpai.."

=3=

Ino berdecak sebal melihat isi pesan dari kedua orang tuanya. Layar i-Phone putihnya sedikit retak akibat dibanting namun sama sekali tidak dihiraukan saat ini hanya tertuju pada isi pesan yang baru saja di kirim kedua orang tuanya. Air mata kembali menetes, bahunya bergetar.

_To : Ino-chan_

_From : Your lovely parents_

_Ino-chan, sepulang sekolah nanti datanglah ke restoran Ichiraku. Master telah kembali dan ia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Karna itu, berdandanlah semenarik mungkin. Jangan sampai membuatnya marah ataupun bosan. Jika fatal, kau tahu akibatnya bukan? kemungkinan terburuk,master akan melakukan hal itu. Kami mengharapkanmu.  
_

"Hiks...Akhirnya..."Isak Ino pelan. "Akhirnya kau kembali,_masuta_"

=3=

Jiraiya memandang bosan ke arah bola kristalnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit mengingat percakapan singkatnya tadi dengan salah satu raja iblis.

"Uchiha...Uchiha...kau pikir aku itu budakmu?"Jiraiya menggeleng sambil terkekeh, "Dasar egois. Akan kubuat kalian semua menyesal," Desis Jiraiya.

"Shion!" Ucapnya sambil menjetikkan jari.

**Pooff**

Muncul seorang iblis cantik berambut blonde sepunggung bermata ungu. Telinga kucing dan ekor berwarna coklat di badannya. Ia mengenakan pakaian _maid_ hitam-putih ketat,membuatnya terkesan seksi

"Anda memanggil saya ,Jiraiya-sama?"

"Ya ,aku membutuhkan bantuanmu"Ucap Jiraiya sambil memandang tajam Shion. "Panggil semua pasukan kita dan bantu aku mengalahkan ketujuh raja iblis serta para penguasa surga maupun bumi karna sebentar lagi—"Jeda sejenak, "—perang langit ke empat akan segera dimulai,"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N** :

Yo!sudah lama tidak ngupdet fict ini,maaf chap ini pendek,salahkan WB hinggap di otak saya #ngeles #plak . err.. chap depan bakal full dialog dengan konflik yang bertebaran(?) soal typo kemarin,pas saya periksa kok malah jadi 'insten' bkn 'intens'?maafkan author yang ceroboh satu ini #diinjek

Uumm..,ada beberapa yang minta fict ini menjadi **rating M** dan itu membuat saya dilema(?),karna itu saya minta **pendapat kalian** atau mengisi **polling** di profil saya :3 haruskah ganti rating atau tidak? Oh iya,saya ingin bilang bahwa akan **hiatus untuk sementara waktu**. Maret-April nanti saya akan study tour ke beberapa negara. Jadi,harap bersabar untuk chap depan ^^, Rencananya chap 4 akan saya publish bulan ini juga #rencana lho!

**spoiler** [edited] ~=0=~

...

_Ino mematung. Matanya memanas saat melihat orang yang selama ini dirindukannya sedang berpelukan dengan gadis lain. Sai yang ikut melihat hal itu menarik Ino kedalam pelukannya,mencoba menenangkan gadis blonde tersebut. Tubuh Ino bergetar hebat,aquamarine-nya yang semula redup berkilat menahan amarah. _

"_Aku membencimu ,master"Desis Ino sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya._

_..._

"_Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian waktu itu,Hinata!Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya!"_

"_Tidak!Kau pembohong dan aku membencimu!"_

"_Kumohon!"_

"_Jangan menyentuhku!Kau_—"

"_AWAAAS!"_

_Praaaang!_

_..._

"_Jika kau __memohon __padaku,kau tahu apa artinya bukan?"Onyxnya menatap tajam emerald Sakura._

"_Aku akan terikat janji padamu dan itu artinya aku akan menjadi istrimu kelak,calon pengantin raja iblis."Ujar Sakura, "Tapi,aku sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu__"Lanjutnya membuat Sasuke menyeringai lebar._

"_Jadi, apa permohonanmu?"_

"_Aku_—"

...

**Thank u so much** to :*

Dhe-chan,nana-chan love naruto,pha-pha hyeon-chan,Karasu Uchiha,Kiyuchire,hiruma hikari,Chooteisha Yori,mako-chan,En,Afisa UchirunoSS,shizukanosakura,ibara fujisaki,Mikyo,Luci Kuroshiro,Smile Up Sunny-S.B.F,Lavender's Violin, ,eonniisoo,Hayama Ayumu,Minnieaegyo,mimi,sasusaku kira,nadialovely,Chanthy Meilanda,cherry aoi,Momo Haruyuki,Diella Nadila SasuSakuLovers, ,Green-chan,Roraitori,eL-yuMiichann.

And silent readers

*peyuk satu-satu* hontou ni gomennasai gak bisa bales satu-satu dan jika ada kesalahan nama atau yang gak disebut,soalnya lagi buru-buru mau pergi sih ,

ad bbrp yg nanya umur saya dan tempat tinggal,soal umur lupa nieh#plak saya masih kelas 2 smp dan tinggal di kota empek-empek a.k.a Palembang =._.= thx udh berniat untuk review,follows bahkan nge-fave xDD

Omelan gaje,kripik pedas—ralat—keritik pedas,concrit,flame,pujian #ngarepXD apapun itu, saya terima dengan senang hati :)

**So**,**Mind to** **Review** X3 #puppyeyes


End file.
